Songfic: No more cry The Corrs
by Caroline Inspired Me To Drum
Summary: How Roxy supports Ronnie after Danielle's death. Song is no more cry by the corrs. my fav band


**A/N: I have changed the song from first person to second person. Apart from that, all is the same. I know this is not well written as it is, but maybe someday soon I will have time to improve on it. (see what I did there putting in the lyrics into the authors note?? No, well fine then. lol.) **

Roxy sat in the living room of the Vic looking down at Amy as she slept; naive of the cruel world around her. She was thinking about how Ronnie had helped her through thick and thing countless times. Ronnie had been a mother to Roxy when she had needed her most, the mother Roxy didn't have the chance to meet. It had been 2 months since Danielle had died. Ronnie was rarely seen outsider her flat. This was not the Ronnie Roxy had grown up with. The Ronnie she knew got on with things. She didn't sit and do nothing. Archie had destroyed Ronnie's childhood. Her youthful days spent with clouds hanging above her.

_I wanna feel just like before  
Before the rain came in our door  
Shook you up turned you around  
Made you cry till you would drown  
Stole the daylight, brought the night  
So much anger you would fight  
Lost your youth and amid the blue  
Saw all the loneliness in you  
Wanna help you give my love  
Shine some light out from the mud  
Fill the empty find a rhyme  
A brighter day a better time  
But I'm wondering where you're gone  
Can't find the truth within my song  
And all I have give to you  
To let you know you're not alone._

All Roxy wanted to do was curl up with Ronnie and tell her everything would be okay. She wanted to be the sister that Ronnie needed.

_I'm telling you  
I'm smiling for you only (only...)  
I'm trying for you solely (solely...)  
I'm praying for you only (only...)  
No more cry, no more cry..._

Ronnie had already lost her daughter, she had rebuilt her life. But no she had lost her all over again. All that work 'construction' came to nothing. Archie destroyed his daughter, twice.

_I wanna hear you laugh again  
Without the ache to bring you down  
No we'll never be the same  
If only I could take your pain  
But if it's true what people say  
There still is beauty in each day  
We'll find comfort in her strength  
& One day soon we'll meet again_

Roxy just wanted her sister back. Her best friend, the one who could always make her laugh. Ronnie was her rock, and no one was going to stand in the way of Roxy returning the strength to her sister when she need it most. The Mitchell sisters came as a package, they were all each other had.

_I'm telling you  
I'm smiling for you only (only...)  
I'm trying for you solely (solely...)  
I'm praying for you only (only...)  
No more cry, no more cry...  
(Only) I'm singing for you only (only...)  
Yeah, I worry for you only (only...)  
I'm praying for you only (only...)  
No more cry, no more cry..._

Ronnie needed to see that Danielle loved her. Even after Ronnie had said all those things, when Stacey had wanted to punch Ronnie on the nose, it had been Danielle who stopped her. Ronnie could never be the villain in Danielle's eyes. She was her mother.

_Reach out for your love (love...)  
Shout out for your love (love...)  
Listen for your love (love...)  
Believe in her love... (love...)_

Roxy would save her sister. It was her duty. Sure, Ronnie needs time, but they will get through this. Roxy's mind wondered to when she had spoken to Danielle. It all made sense now. The babysitting, working at the Vic, the hushed conversations with Archie. Her niece had wanted to tell Ronnie everything. Even after all the things Ronnie said, they didn't bother Danielle for too long. Those things were pushed to the back of her head. All she wanted was to be loved by her family. She just wanted her mother, and Archie had stopped that from ever happening. He had paid Janine to run over Danielle, but that was before Ronnie found out the truth. He thought that Ronnie would be nine the wiser. He would get what was coming to him, but for now, Roxy had to worry about her sister. They would never forget Danielle; they would do justice to her memory.

_I'm telling you  
I'm telling you  
I'm smiling for you only (only...)  
I'm trying for you solely (solely...)  
I'm praying for you only (only...)  
No more cry, no more cry  
I'm singing for you only (only...)  
Hey, I worry for you only (only...)  
But it's you saves me from lonely (lonely...)  
No more cry, no more cry  
No, no more cry... (no more cry...)  
No more cry... (no more cry...)  
No more cry... (no more cry...)  
No more cry_


End file.
